Morbo: Sesión VI
by Sexy-Lust
Summary: Lean bajo su propio criterio. "Las criticas y opiniones no cambiarán en nada mis próximas parejas o relatos"


Era un día normal en Ooo, Finn se encontraba jugando video juegos muy plácidamente, tratando de controlar sus emociones que pronto saldrían a la luz, se encontraba con nadie más ni nadie menos que su cuñado el Principe flama, el chico necesitaba distracción con sus amigos, salir de aventuras a un calabozo, practicar algún deporte o jugar video juegos, en esta ocasión había optado por invitar a su cuñado y pasarla bien jugando algo de su agrado.

Las cosas marchaban bien por ahora, ambos jóvenes se emocionaban por ver quién era el mejor en ello, en carreras, en puntajes y en supervivencia… pasados unos minutos decidieron tomarse un descanso

-¿Te ofrezco algo de comer príncipe?- dijo Finn

-No hermano gracias- contesto este sentado en el sofá

-Ok no tardo, iré por una botana- decía el humano entrando a la cocina

-¿Qué pasó con Jake, dónde anda?

-Está con arcoíris arreglando un asunto con sus padres jeje- contesto desde la cocina

-¿Hizo algo malo?

-No lo sé pero se veía muy preocupado, como sea si no llega después de las 6 me empezaré a preocupar- decía acercándose con un tazón de botana

Un control se encontraba en el suelo con su cable un poco levantado, cuando Finn pasó por este no lo vio y sus pies se enredaron entre él, la intención no era al propósito si no al contrario, Finn no lo había visto en realidad, por fortuna el Príncipe flama lo vio de anticipo y sujetó a Finn de sus brazo y su cintura para que no fuera a caer, sin embargo el tazón de comida si cayó

-¿Finn estás bien?- le preguntó su cuñado un poco preocupado

-Si, gracias- dijo este mirándolo a los ojos

El humano continuó mirando los ojos del príncipe con detenimiento, el por su parte se incomodó un poco por eso y lo ayudó a sentarse en el sofá, aun sentado el joven no le despegaba la mirada de encima

-¿Te pasa algo?- comentó el príncipe un poco incomodo

-No es solo que…- dijo Finn tomando el mentón de su cuñado con el pulgar y el índice- he llegado a notar que de alguna manera, resultas bello

El gobernante sonrió por la revelación y arqueó un poco su ceja, no esperaba escuchar algo así de parte de su cuñado

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó desentendido

-No lo sé- levantó los hombros Finn- eres hermoso- decía sonrojándose mientras veía a otro lado

-A ver déjame entender las cosas, tú eres el novio de mi hermana

Finn asintió sin importancia por ello

-Soy tu cuñado y un buen amigo

Finn volvió a asentir lentamente

-Pero de alguna manera, te parezco hermoso, entonces, ¿Por qué no…- habló con una voz sensual

-No sigas por favor- dijo Finn sonrojándose más

El príncipe frunció un poco sus labios y se acercó más a su cuñado pasando una mano por su hombro

-Finn, Finn, Finn, no tienes que seguir ocultando lo obvio, si me deseas solo deja salir tus instintos- hablaba el príncipe acercando sus labios a su cuñado

Un leve y provocativo roce entre ellos se dio, después otro más y otro más, hasta que cuando iban a empezar un beso largo Finn se apartó de él levantándose del sofá

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó el príncipe levantándose también

-No es correcto- dijo el humano con los nervios devorándolo

-Cariño no importa eso, ven- decía este tomando la mano de Finn- te prometo que mi hermana no se va a enterar de esto

-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó el chico con una sonrisa de picardía

-Lo prometo- contestó el príncipe

En esos momentos a Finn no le importó nada y se abalanzó a besar a su cuñado con pasión, locura y deseo, sus besos eran hambrientos y pasionales, sus lenguas salían de sus bocas para saborear las del otro, el príncipe comenzó a quitar el gorro de oso polar del humano y empezó a acariciar su cabello mientras que Finn le quitaba su camisa que llevaba encima.

Comenzaron a acariciarse sus partes por encima de sus pantalones, ambos jóvenes se encontraba sin camisa dejando al descubierto sus bellos atributos de jóvenes bien torneados y poderosos, Finn paseaba su lengua por el cuello de su cuñado y frotaba con su mano el miembro del príncipe por encima de la vestimenta, el príncipe solo acariciaba la espalda de Finn y presionaba sus caderas mientras apegaba más los labios del joven a su cuello

Gemidos como de un león salían de ambos, respiraciones entrecortadas se propagaban haciendo un sonido único y exquisito que hacía que el miembro del otro se pusiera más grueso

Finalmente ambos se quitaron sus pantalones y sus boxers aventándolos a un lado, al hacerlo cada uno masturbó el mástil caliente del otro mientras se besaban y se tocaban con la otra mano. Los motivos y recursos eran obvios para 2 hombres, colocándose así en el rico _69 _para saborear la garrocha del otro, al estar en la posición cada uno comenzó a devorarse el muñeco del otro hasta chupar la última gota de líquido preseminal de su cuñado para después ponerse de pie y seguir besándose

Valla, la cachondeada era muy sabrosa y lenta, mordían sus labios y cada quien chupaba el glande del otro haciendo que cada uno soltara jadeos de pasión por ello, Finn y el Príncipe flama se convirtieron el caníbales tras devorar el enorme trozo de carne de su cuñado.

-Mmmmmm, pero que delicioso está tu amigo príncipe- decía Finn excitado mientras se lo devoraba

-Así Finn… mmmm haaaaaaaaaaa, si, es tuyo Finn… mmmm- jadeaba el príncipe sujetando la cabeza del humano para marcarle el ritmo

Después de tanta mamada de parte del otro decidieron hacer algo insólito, pues decidieron jugar a espadazos _**(quien lo entendió lo entendió O_o) **_ riendo con sensualidad por el juego sexual, risas de travesura y diversión, por Dios santo quien viera a estos 2 hermosos jóvenes cogiendo seguro querría unirse a ellos, cualquier mujer que los viera querría unirse para que entre los 2 se la metieran y la hicieran berrear, pero no, solo estaban ellos 2, dispuestos a matarse por tanto sexo

-Hhssssss, haaaaaa sí… mmmmmm que rico sí, házmelo- decía Finn colocándose de a 4

El príncipe asintió y colocó su mástil entre las paredes del humano sacándole un sonoro jadeo por la primera embestida

-Haaaaa maldición- susurró el joven cerrando un ojo por el dolor

Las cosas se complicaron mucho, pues habían pasado ya algunos minutos y no parecían terminar con eso, los cuerpos de ambos sudaban un poco y sus caras eran más de cansancio que nunca

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritaba Finn

-Espera ya falta muy poco- decía el príncipe empujando más contra el

-¿Cuánto falta?- preguntó Finn adolorido

-Ya casi está- respondió el príncipe empujando más

Ambos gritaron de placer y dolor y en esos momentos el Príncipe flama terminó por correrse en Finn mineras este sentía el semen de su cuñado entrar en su caliente culo dilatado. Después de que terminaron de hacerlo Finn puso su mástil en la boca de su cuñado y este comenzó a saborearlo hasta que sintió la ambrosia de Finn en su garganta.

-Mmmmmmmmmm, ho sí, está delicioso Finn…- dijo este

-Cállate y bésame- contestó el humano aventándose al príncipe y comenzando a besarlo

Cuando finalmente todo había acabado ambos se vistieron y se dieron unos últimos besos, pues era hora de que el príncipe regresara al reino de fuego.

-¿Te veré mañana?- preguntó el joven Finn

-Cuenta con ello- dijo el príncipe guiñándole un ojo

-Ahora me tocará destrozarte el culo a ti guapo

-Jajajaja a ver si puedes romper este culo- rió el príncipe

-Jhmm ya verás te la meteré tan duro que necesitarás una silla de ruedas después

-Jajajajajaja está bien, mmm ¿algún mensaje para mi hermana?- decía este acercándose a darle un último beso

-Nhe- dijo sin importarle- te espero mañana- sonrió

-Bueno adiós- habló el gobernante iniciando rumbo

* * *

El adolescente caminó hasta que por fin había llegado al reino de fuego, al ir subiendo por las escaleras para ir a su respectivo cuarto se encontró a su hermana la Princesa flama

-Hola- sonrió la princesa al verlo- ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, me fue bien gracias- respondió él sonriente

-¿Te divertiste con Finn?

-No tienes ni idea Phoebe- dijo el príncipe haciendo una cara misteriosa

-Qué bueno hermanito, te veré luego- decía ella bajando por las escaleras

-Nos vemos- contestó el príncipe levantando ambas cejas un par de veces mientras veía a su hermana alejarse


End file.
